battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
George Gordon Haggard Jr.
George Gordon Haggard Jr.http://www.badcompany2.ea.com/game-info?p=haggard is a member of the 222nd Army Battalion and is part of squad Bravo One Charlie throughout Battlefield: Bad Company. He is a demolitions/explosives expert and shows an extreme love for explosions. Throughout the game, Haggard is shown to have an almost "Big Brother" relationship with Sweetwater, as they are always squabbling during cutscenes. Haggard is the comic relief character of the game, creating plans that are always shot down by Redford. Biography ::::Also see here for more information All that is known about Haggard's past is how he got into Bad Company; Sweetwater comments in the game that he blew up "the biggest ammo dump east of Paris." Sgt. Redford also says that Haggard is a natural born demolitions expert. Haggard responds to this by saying he just likes it when stuff blows up. In Battlefield: Bad Company Haggard "singlehandedly" invades the fictional European neutral country of Sedaristan. Luckily for him, Sgt. Redford defends him and as a consequence ends up having to serve a longer time in the US Army. After a lengthy trip through the Serdaristan countryside, a golf course and a city by the Caspian Sea, he and the squad defeat the Legionnaire and are about to appropriate his gold, but to their dismay find the US Army loading the gold into their trucks. In a stroke of luck, a commanding officer spots them and orders them to take a truck full of "scrap metal" (AKA gold). After driving with the convoy for a while they drive away from the convoy, escaping with their prize of gold, while Haggard yells "Truckasaurus Rex here I come!" Role Battlefield: Bad Company thumb|300px|right|Haggard's video blog Haggard's role in B-Company is the demolitions expert. He has a similar player model to that of the Demolition class in Multiplayer (minus the visor and helmet). In-game, Haggard will often bring out an AT4 AT Rocket Launcher in order to combat an enemy vehicle. This will deal less damage than if the player was to do so. Haggard wields a Remington 870MCS shotgun to combat infantry and light vehicles. It is presumed that with the absence of Preston, Haggard would be responsible for the planting of C4 as well. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In the second 'Bad Company', Haggard takes a more identical role to the other squad members, as they all do. He loses his shotgun in favor of the XM8 assault rifle and no longer carries an AT4. He does, however, keep his trademark tuque. Haggard remains as the squad's demolitions expert, and carries C4 with him. During a mission in Russia, Haggard guided the squad through a minefield using only a knife and observation skills. However, Redford spotted a mine that Haggard missed and was about to step on, showing that Haggard was not all paying attention. During the mission to recover the agent Aguire, Haggard saved Sweetwater from stepping into an ambush by spotting a tripwire that no one else could see. However, Preston, then alerted of the presecence of tripwires, became more cautious and became able to do this as well. During the hunt for the Sangre de Toro, he demonstrated professional marksmanship skills by shooting a Russian soldier in the head while riding in a helicopter. He seems to have grown a strong friendship with the unit's pilot Flynn, shown by the way he is motivated to save him and how sad he is when his helicopter is destroyed and Flynn is killed. He also appears to be an aviation/aircraft enthusiast- in the level "Force Multiplier" he tells the unit everything about Kirilenko's plane, which astonishes the squad to which he replies "What? I can know stuff." Trivia *Haggard, Redford and Sweetwater are all invulnerable during the course of the game. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, ''Haggard carries a 870MCS Shotgun and an AT4 throughout the game. In the sequel, he uses an XM8. *His XM8 has a Red Dot Sight in gameplay, but only in certain cutscenes. *He has a Southern US accent since he is from Texas. *Haggard presumably smokes, as he gives Flynn a packet of cigarettes. However, he does seem to know about the risks, so he could have bought them off of another soldier/from a shop. *In ''Battlefield: Bad Company, he says he would use the gold to buy a monster truck, which he would call "Truckasaurus Rex." *In Battlefield: Bad Company, Sweetwater says that attacking an artillery base without backup is not safe. Haggard, then comments "My middle name is not safe. Well actually it's Gordon, but uh..." before walking off, presumably embarresed. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, during Welcome to Bad Company, Haggard admitted to dating one of his cousins who "had a voice like an angel yet a face like a can of dog food". *As well as being a demolitions expert, Haggard is also a talented sniper, serving as a spotter for Marlowe and able to accurately shoot a moving target from a vehicle. *He is from Texas, as in the end of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 campaign he talks of a girl he knows in Texas named "Chantal" (pronounced "shan-TEL"). *Haggard says he wants to be buried at Cowboys Stadium in Arlington, Texas. *He is a fan of the Dallas Cowboys, as he remarks that the "Dallas Cowboys go to war every Sunday. Sometimes Monday,"after Sweetwater asks in 'Upriver', "Who goes to war in cowboy hats?" He also appears to be a fan of their cheerleaders too, as saving them is what motivates him to do the final assault in the second game. *During the level "No One Gets Left Behind" in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Haggard and Sweetwater argue over driving ATV's and snowmobiles. Haggard says, "Snowmobiles are for sissies", a reference to the mission 'Cliffhanger' in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *An easter egg reference to Haggard is in Battlefield 1943. The words "Haggard Was Here" are carved into the sand on a small offshore island on the IJN side of Iwo Jima. *Haggard is shown to be very conservative. He calls Flynn a hippie, liberal, and many other things, although he later develops a strong friendship with him. He can also be heard yelling "God damn Liberals!" during combat. *Haggard is an aviation/aircraft enthusiast, as he can accurately give the specs on the Antonov AN-225 Mriya plane just before the last mission. *However, the irony is that the plane isn't an AN-225, but rather an earlier Antonov AN-124... but this may be the fault of the game designers. *Haggard is supposedly a Christian, but you can only hear that if you listen in to a conversation on Zero Dark Thirty. *According to a comment he makes to Marlowe when he picks up a shotgun in Battlefield: Bad Company, he claims he got his first shotgun when he was 4 years old. *Haggard has, (supposedly) met the Governor of Texas who called him "Son". *Haggard is a fan of NASCAR. *It is known he once married his cousin, but divorced her because "She had a voice like an angel, but a face linke a can of dog food." *He doesn't like Marlowe in the first levels of Battlefield: Bad Company, often claiming to save Sweetwater and Redford so he wouldn't be left with the new guy. *During the level Upriver, he comments that he thinks they are in Africa and asked the Sarge if Aguire is an African name. *There is a reference to Haggard on the Battlefield Bad Company Conquest map, Par for the Course, called Haggard's Hazard. *You can dress your character in Battlefield Heroes like Haggard *In early pre-release pictures for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Haggard had his AT4 on his back, this was later changed. *Haggard is evidentially a sterotypical Redneck. Category:Bad Company Characters